The new world
by Crazy Bunnies of Hell
Summary: Alone in a world far from his time, one filled with storytale demons in the fleash, a lone one-eyed man does his damnedest to remain sane and human. Implied IxA possible BxI. Set somewhere after PH chapter 42 and before the Valentine Brother's attack.
1. Chapter 1

"What's the situation?" Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing asked as she surveyed the destroyed building that was once Harewood House.

"It appears to be a case of spontaneous combustion, well, that's what the official public reports shall say. For us the way the building fell suggests foul play, as such Alucard is now scouting the grounds for vampires and other possible culprits." Walter C. Dornez, young Integra's butler answered swiftly.

"What about Seras?"

"The Draculina is assisting the search parties looking for survivors."

Integra sighed, "Have any been found?" she asked moving towards the lights that signalled the search parties position.

"So far there have been eight corpses, and three survivors, that of the Park Director and three of the keepers, each have third degree burns and several deep cuts, though they should be fine, given time." Walter answered dutifully as he followed his master.

Integra simply nodded, making a conscious effort not to fall or trip on the rubble, yes Walter would likely catch her but she would still feel a bloody fool and Alucard would likely get a week's amusement out of it.

Walter looked questioningly at Integra as she stopped suddenly, noting her body had gone ridged, "Sir Integra?"

Swallowing Integra looked down at her feet damn sure what was under her left foot wasn't brick, slate tiles, plaster or whatever the hell else buildings were made of. Sure enough as she moved her foot aside, a deathly pale hand could be seen, "Walter… I've just stepped on someone…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go...

* * *

After confirming there was more than just a hand, the two Hellsing operatives began moving bricks carefully aside in case the person was still alive, slowly revealing more and more of a pale body, which was indefinitely male as Intergra found out, having accidentally brushed the man's more private areas.

It was only when the man's head was revealed that the two stopped, their eyes staring at the man's red iris as it gazed half-lidded and unseeingly upward from under the man's messy stark white hair.

"A Nosferatu?" Walter breathed.

"Perhaps not. Can you hear me?" Integra asked the male, highly unsure if she wanted an answer.

Slowly, the eye blinked, moving slower still to look at Integra before giving the barest of nods.

"I couldn't find anyon- heh, well now, what have master and Walter found?" Alucard asked walking over to the three grinning, "A broken up human with funny eyes."

"Human? Are you sure?" Walter asked, the unnatural eye colour having completely thrown him.

"Oh yes, he's most definitely a human, though a peculiar one." The No Life King answered, crouching beside the man and placing a gloved hand on the man's neck, feeling the warm blood in his veins as it was pumped slowly around the man's body by a weak heart, "His pulse is weak, perhaps now would be the time to call for a medical human, master?"

"Yes. Of course." Integra said, indicating for Walter to go fetch someone. After her butler was out of earshot, she turned to Alucard, "What did you mean, 'peculiar'?"

Alucard gestured to the rubble around the man before pointing out two obscurities; the ugly blue skinned doll in the man's bloody hand, the once Integra hadn't stepped on, and the odd-shaped purple cane underneath the man, in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable, which had part of a blade showing from between the hand-grip and the staff's extension.

"How many old men do you know that carry dolls and conceal weapons in their walking sticks?" Well, she couldn't fault him there, not even the other Round-Table knights did that, though most did carry a gun or two, especially at the meetings held in Hellsing's headquarters.

Taking the chance, considering the man still appeared conscious if the stupid grin that now occupied his face was any clue, Integra gave her order, "Have him taken with us, I want him stabilised and back at Headquarters without being seen, is that understood Colonel?" Integra asked the head of the Wild Geese's medical squad.

"Alucard, go get Seras, we're leaving." Integra commanded beckoning Walter to follow as she headed back to her car. The drive was long yes, but it gave Integra time to think. Think on how Harewood House had collapsed from the ground floor upward, where the man had come from and who he was, as well as how she was going to keep her vampires from scaring the remainder of the man's life away.

Sure enough that it was going to be one of those nights – one where she is forced to give overly restraining orders that give Alucard no loop-hole and the possibility of having to yell at both her vampires to get the point across, Integra sighed taking off her glasses and lay her head against the glass window, thankful she'd long since banned Alucard from accompanying her in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, I lost the file and had to rewrite.

* * *

It was almost a week later when the white-haired man awoke. Unable to figure out where he was for nothing was familiar, from the smell of the sheets to the odd humming that came from outside the door, _presumably a corridor_, he thought as he eased himself onto his elbows.

"So you're finally awake," the man resisted the urge to jump, having not realised the room had another occupant.

Alucard frowned at the old man in the bed, disappointed that his presence hadn't caused a reaction – he'd come through the wall for pity's sake! Rolling his eyes Alucard asked, "Do you have a name?" the man nodded, "Well aren't you going to tell me it?"

"Xerxes," the man said wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. Coughing to clear it, Xerxes then looked at Alucard, "and yours?"

"I am Alucard."

"Why are you here, I doubt you're a doctor."

Alucard shrugged, "Master Integra wished for me to keep an eye on you." _Not without strict orders though, not that this Xerxes man has a clue,_ Alucard added in his head.

"I don't need babysitting," Xerxes complained.

"No, but with the level of damage you received at Harewood, you _will_ require at least some assistance," Alucard stated smugly.

"Harewood..?"

"Hm? You don't know where you were?" Alucard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that," Xerxes snapped.

"Well then care to tell me why you were under all that rubble, or maybe where you thought you were?" Alucard asked cocking his head slightly.

_I really hate his tone,_ Xerxes thought before sighing, "I don't know anywhere called 'Harewood', I was at the house of Milady Sharon Rainsworth. A fire broke out and… I was… trapped… caught unawares," Xerxes looked away, his gaze locked on the ground.

"Rainsworth you say?" Alucard said, his forehead creasing in concentration, "… That family died out over a century ago. I read about it in a book; the current head was recovering from an ailment at a holiday home, the rest of the family were engulfed in a horrible fire, so the head left her estate and land to the National Trust… come to think of it, Harewood House may have been one of the old manors," Alucard's eyes widened, "But that would mean… you're from the past!"

* * *

"You meant National Heritage, Alucard," Integra chastised as her vampire re-accounted his interactions with the strange man.

"Give me a break, I did read it almost a hundred years ago," Alucard huffed.

"In any case, you say this 'Xerxes' wasn't very shocked when he found out he was in the future?" Integra inquired.

"Correct, he seemed more bothered by his lack of being able to help the Rainsworth family. He also muttered something about deja vu – perhaps he's a time traveller of sorts?"

"Clearly you have too much free time if you've resorted to reading 'Accidental Time-Traveller', servant," Intergra said, inwardly amused that Alucard would enjoy reading about a man whose clothes disappear when he goes back and forth through time.

"In any case I'll try speaking to him, there were a couple of FREAKs spotted in Amsterdam, take Seras and look into it," Integra commanded her servant as she rose from her desk and went to the room Xerxes was in.

* * *

Short I know, but I've started the next chapter, I also have 3 chapters of Pandora Academy to rewrite, my fault for not uploading them I guess...


End file.
